


[podfic] Rule Two

by growlery



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Minor Violence, Monster of the Week, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule two: this is a partner thing, nothing more. Don't go getting any ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rule Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rule Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989103) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> an #ITPE treat for knight_tracer! cover by me.

  
[download from the archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132014122847.zip)  
mp3 / 16:17


End file.
